Cassandra Madrigal
Cassandra Madrigal is an American mixed martial arts fighter, previously competing in the Flyweight division for Sin City Fight Club in Nevada, now competing for Macto Legion Championship. Early Life Cass grew up in the Watts neighborhood of Los Angeles, California, to a troubled home. Her brother became involved with alleged crime syndicate and outlaw motorcycle club Mongols MC. Cass became involved with the Mongols as a result of dating a member, but when her brother and boyfriend were killed, she left Los Angeles for San Francisco, where she got involved in judo and brazilian jiu jitsu as a way of keeping herself off the streets, and dealing with the anger issues she’d developed in regards to her brother’s death. Amateur Career and Early Pro Fights (2012-2014) She quickly rose to the rank of brown belt in judo and blue belt in BJJ, and decided she wanted to take on an MMA fight. With minimal striking training, and against a more experienced competitor, Cass won a decision in her first amateur fight, but found the fight boring. She dedicated herself to training her stand up further, but her antics both in her fight (taunting) and in the gym (rarely being “serious”) earned her the nickname of the Clown Princess by her trainer--also a reference to Cass’s Harley Quinn themed workout gear and green hair at the time. As an amateur, Cass would go undefeated at 5-0, including a Bay Area Mixed Martial Arts Bantamweight Championship reign. She was given a different nickname, “The Night Queen,” when she scored 3 consecutive victories by putting opponents to sleep: two by choking them out, one by knockout. Her one and only use of the “Night Queen” alias, however, was her final amateur fight, in which she retained the BAMMA Bantamweight Championship. After five consecutive amateur wins, Cass vacated the BAMMA Bantamweight Championship and turned pro. She left San Francisco for Reno, NV, took 8 months to acclimate to her new home and settle in, but the change in gym didn’t go well, and she was defeated in what turned out to be her final bantamweight bout. At her coach’s suggestion, she cut to Flyweight (125 lbs), and would go on a 5 fight win streak, capturing the Sin City Fight Club Flyweight Championship, and being dubbed “Madness” by the Nevada MMA media. Cass liked the moniker, and adopted it officially in her first title defense. She would go on to retain her title a second time before vacating it to sign with Macto Legion Championship. Macto Legion Championship (2014 - Present) Cass took part in the first ever MLC fight, against Ryan Jeter, winning by submission in the third round. She was defeated by knockout at MLC 2, by Prince Pierre-Paul, in a record 6 seconds, as part of the tournament to crown an International Champion. At MLC 3, Cass fought Heather Stevens to a no contest. The fight was originally a split decision win for Cass, but irregularities in the judging score card led to NSAC declaring the fight a no contest and setting up a rematch, scheduled for MLC 4. Cass was named half of the main event for the first MLC Fight Night card in Mexico City, where she defeated Luis Martinez by submission due to a rear naked choke in the first round. At MLC 4, Cass faced Heather Stevens in a rematch from MLC 3, this time forcing her opponent to submit to a D'Arce Choke in round 2. At MLC 5, Cass was scheduled to face #1 ranked Tom Pendergrass in a fight that was being rumored to be a title eliminator. Cass won the fight by Unanimous Decision, and was informed she would be in line for the next shot at James Shark's MLC World Championship. However, the fight didn't materialize; instead, THRONE teammate Marissa Kane was offered the title shot, and Cass was signed to fight Molly Reid instead. In the buildup to MLC 6, Cass made several points clear: first, she wasn't happy being denied the title shot she'd been promised; and second, if she beat Molly, she wouldn't accept any fight BUT the title fight she'd earned. At MLC 6, Cass defeated Molly Reid by submission in the third round. Following the fight, she reiterated the point to both new MLC Owner Dean Machado, as well as the viewers and the roster. Upon Cass's confirmation as the number one contender, and Marissa Kane's victory over James Shark for the MLC World Championship, Cass was kicked out of Throne MMA. The rivalry became increasingly personal between the two former pillars of Throne, with the hot-tempered Madrigal revealing at the pre-fight press conference that she had joined rival gym Slaughterhouse prior to the fight. In a bloody, back-and-forth fight, Cass defeated Marissa by split decision to become the new MLC World Champion. Her first defense of the MLC World Title is scheduled to come at MLC 8, in a unification rematch against long time MLC International Champion Prince Pierre-Paul, who had previously knoced Cass out in mere seconds. Personal Life Cass is left-handed, but fights in an orthodox stance. Cass is openly bisexual. MMA Career Championships and Accomplishments * Bay Area Mixed Martial Arts (Amateur) ** 1x BAMMA Bantamweight Championship ** 1x Submission of the Night (v. Taylor Jones, BAMMA 16) * Macto Legion Championship ** Won first ever MLC fight ** Won first ever MLC co-ed fight ** Won first ever MLC fight by submission ** 1x MLC World Champion ** 3x Fight of the Night (MLC 3 v. Heather Stevens, MLC 6 v. Molly Reid, MLC 7 v. Marissa Kane) ** 2x Submission of the Night (MLC Fight Night 1 v. Luis Martinez, MLC 6 v. Molly Reid) ** 1x Performance of the Night (MLC 5 v. Tom Pendergrass * Sin City Fight Club ** 1x SCFC Flyweight Championship ** 1x Knockout of the Night (v. Jasmine Sinclair, SCFC 24) ** 1x Submission of the Night (v. Michelle McDonald, SCFC 19) External Links * Cass's Twitter * Cass's MLC bio Category:Female Wrestlers